Aucun souvenir
by Lynariae
Summary: MinHwan en veut à SeungHyun dès son réveil mais ce dernier ne comprend pas pourquoi. - SeungHwan -


Seung Hyun ne se souvenait plus de la nuit dernière : avec HongKi, il était allé dans un bar où ils avaient croisés Young Hwa et MinHyuk mais après le trou noir, que c'était-il passé ? Il sortit de sa chambre, avec un bon mal de tête, et se dirigea vers le salon où il entendait la télé. Il vit Min Hwan assit sur le canapé mais ne semblait pas regarder la télé ; il avait le regard dans le vide. Seung Hyun passa sa main devant les yeux de son ami et di en même temps :

- Eh ! La terre appelle Min Hwan… Tu me reçois ?

Min Hwan leva la tête avec un regard perdu, le jeune homme lui demanda alors :

- Dis, tu sais où est HongKi ?

- Dans la cuisine ! Maintenant laisse moi !

- Euh merci. Mais…

- Vas-t'en ! Ouste ! Bye.

Vu que Seung Hyun resté planté là, sous le choc de la façon dont lui avait parlé Min Hwan. Ce dernier ce leva, énervé, et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Seung Hyun bougea enfin et entra dans la cuisine toujours surprit puis, voyant la personne qu'il cherchait la tête dans son bol de céréales, il reprit ses esprits :

- Euh HongKi ? Dis-moi, pourquoi Min Hwan est en colère contre moi ?

- Gné ? Euh… chais pas… Enfin, à moins que… Euh, non je ne sais pas…

- Ok… C'est fou comme tu m'avances, répondit-il avec un mince sourire. Sinon, j'ai un trou de ce qui c'est passé hier soir âpres notre arrivée au bar et la rencontre avec les gars…

- Et bien… euh… tu as croisé une jolie fille qui t'as offert un verre. Elle avait dut mettre quelque chose dedans car tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal et surtout que tu lui as bouffé les amygdales la moitié de la soirée. En plus, je ne suis pas aveugle… tu tiens beaucoup à Min Hwan… plus qu'un simple ami, non ?

Seung Hyun baissa la tête, HongKi avait touché dans le mile… Il aimait Min Hwan. Il avait honte de cette soirée.

- Euh ce n'est pas tout… vers vingt deux heures, Min Hwan nous a rejoint et t'as vu le reste de la soirée avec la fille… et il avait l'air très blessé…

Seung Hyun crut que son cœur allait lâcher : Min Hwan l'avait vu avec une fille et avait eu l'air blessé. Il fit volte-face et se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Min Hwan. Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais, bien sur, elle était verrouillée, il frappa donc doucement. Aucun son ne lui parvint et la porte resta fermée. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Seung Hyun commençait à partir quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le Maknae passer rapidement à côté de lui se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée puis sortir de l'appartement. Le guitariste ne réagit d'abord pas puis rentra dans sa chambre et s'affala sur leur lit.

Le soir arriva vite et, à l'heure du diner, les membres de FT Island entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et virent le batteur rentrer dans le salon. Jae Jin lui demanda alors :

- T'étais passé où ? On c'est…

- On c'est vachement inquiété ! T'aurais put nous prévenir que tu sortais et que tu rentrerais si tard, le coupa Jong Hoon.

- Faut une permission pour sortir maintenant ?!

Voyant Min Hwan s'énerver et au bord des larmes, HongKi s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras :

- Mais non, t'inquiètes pas, on était juste inquiet. Maintenant, tous à table ! Je vous ai fait des pâtes, ma spécialité, rigolât-il.

- Et la seule chose que tu sais faire… explosa de rire Jae Jin. Allez tous dans la cuisine.

Min Hwan fit un mince sourire et murmura un merci à l'intention du chanteur. Puis tout le monde ce dirigea vers la cuisine. Habituellement, Seung Hyun et Min Hwan étaient face à face et se lançaient des blagues pendant le repas, hors là, Seung Hyun avait les yeux rivés sur son assiettes n'osant pas regarder le batteur après ce qui c'était passé la veille et ce dernier fixé ses pâtes n'osant pas regarder Seung Hyun de peur de se mettre à pleurer. A la fin du repas, ce fut au tour de Min Hwan de débarrasser la table et les autres allèrent devant la télé. Quand il les rejoint au salon, Seung Hyun se décala pour laisser de la place au Maknae mais celui-ci poussa un peu Jae Jin et s'assit entre lui et HongKi. Seung Hyun baissa la tête et les larmes faillirent franchir la barrière de ses yeux mais il les retint et releva la tête pour regarder la télé. Vers 23H Min Hwan alla se coucher puis vers 23H30, les autres membres firent de même. Seung Hyun rentra sans faire de bruit, remplaça son jean par son bas de pyjama, enleva son T-shirt puis se glissa sous la couette. Il murmura alors :

- Min Hwan… Tu dors ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint ce pendant, il continua de parler :

- Je sais que tu m'en veux et je te comprends… je comprends que tu m'en veuilles… Cette fille, je ne la connaissais pas mais HongKi m'a dit qu'elle avait dut me drogué car il me trouver différent et pas dans mon état normal… Pardonne-moi…

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

- Tu sais, si hier j'étais au bar, c'était pour me changer les idées car… je suis tombé amoureux. Bien sur cette personne ne le sait pas et si elle le savait… je ne préfère pas imaginé sa réaction… Min Hwan ?..

Toujours aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- Cette personne… Celle dont je suis tombé amoureux… c'est… toi…

Il se rapprocha du Maknae et le pris dans ses bras quand il sentit une goutte d'eau tomber sur son bras.

- Min… Hwan… Tu étais réveillé ? demanda le guitariste surprit mais extrêmement gêné.

- Par… don… Hyung…

- Tu as… tout entendu ?

- Oui…

- Je suis désolé… murmura Seung Hyun en le lâchant.

Seul le bruit de pleure lui parvint.

- Si tu veux, je peux changer de chambre si cela te gêne…

Toujours aucune réponse. Il se redressa prêt a se lever quand une main lui attrapa le bras l'empêchant de partir. Seung Hyun fut surprit et Min Hwan lui coupa la parole :

- Hyung… je peux te raconter quelque chose ?

- Euh… vas-y, répondit le guitariste un peu perdu.

- Il était une fois, euh… début un peu bête mais c'est pas grave, un jeune batteur très timide qui faisait partie d'un groupe de musique. Tout allait pour le mieux sauf que ce jeune homme avait un secret… Depuis quelques semaines, il était tombé amoureux. Cela aurait put être bien, si ce n'avait pas était de son camarade de chambre… Un soir, le batteur vit le jeune homme qu'il aimait dans les bras d'une fille. Cela lui brisa le cœur et lui rappela qu'entre eux, il n'y aurait que de l'amitié… Malheureusement, sa jalousie emporta sur son amour et ainsi, depuis ce moment, le jeune batteur est méchant avec son ami. Mais apparemment, le batteur avait tort car le soir venu, son ami était tout de même venu le voir et lui avait visiblement avoué ses sentiments…

- Hein ..?

- Tu es long à comprendre, sourit Min Hwan.

Il s'approcha de Seung Hyun et déposa un timide baiser sur les lèvres du guitariste. Visiblement d'abord surprit, ce dernier accentua tout de même le baiser qui devint plus passionné. Le rompant pour récupérer leur souffle, Seung Hyun murmura en prenant le batteur dans ses bras :

- Min Hwan… Je t'aime ! Je ferais tout pour réparer ton cœur briser…

- Tu viens déjà de le faire, sourit Min Hwan. Je t'aime Seung Hyun !

Seung Hyun embrassa tendrement son petit ami, puis ils se couchèrent et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**_Saranghae…_**


End file.
